It is known that unmanned aerial vehicles, or UAVs, may be equipped with a pair of optical elements that guide light to image sensors, and that images of an object captured by the image sensors may be used to determine parallax disparity of the object. In such UAVs, the optical elements are arranged side by side, like human eyes, and are directed towards the same view.